


calm

by natodiangelo



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Haru was relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calm

**Author's Note:**

> i love super lovers so much im honestly surprised i didn't write something before now but at least i got this done

Haru was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Aki and Shima were lounged on the couch, Shima with a book and Aki tapping idly at his phone. Ren could hear the clink of dishes being put into the sink from where he was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Haru was humming when Ren had finished and moved to the kitchen, something upbeat and vaguely familiar. The blond smiled when he saw him.

“I'm almost done cleaning and then I'll come to bed, Ren.” He ruffled Ren's hair before going back to the sink. Ren, in lieu of responding, went to the bedroom to wait. Tanuki raised her head when he walked in and moved to lay in his lap when he sat down. He ran his hand over her back habitually, stuck in thought.

It was nearing his 17th birthday, and that would signify him having lived with Haru for two years. The time had passed by so quickly, what with school and the restaurant. It was so normal, living with Haru, that it felt almost as if he had always been here, as though all of his struggles he had faced hadn't happened and he'd always been as happy as he was here.

As though he hadn't been abandoned.

He had been a child at the time, he knew, and his mother hadn't been in the best of situations either, but it still brought up a deep hurt, even now. He had worried for so long over it, as illogical as it was. He had worried that, first, Haruko would do the same, and, once he moved in with him, Haru as well. 

Gradually that fear left, leaving only security in that place. Now, it felt weird to think he had ever been as insecure about it as he had been. So much had happened between him and Haru, both eventful and mundane, that he felt he could say he truly knew Haru and could trust in his stability.

He knew that in the grand scheme of things he hadn't lived with Haru very long, but to him it felt like a lifetime.

Ren looked up, realizing that Haru stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a fond smile on his face.

“What?” Ren asked, embarrassed to have zoned off like that in front of someone.

“You're so cute, Ren.” Haru said, and Ren was going to complain that he definitely wasn't cute when Haru continued. “I'm going to brush my teeth, then I'll be back.

“Okay.” Ren replied, watching Haru as he turned and left. He moved his attention on Tanuki, not wanting to deal with the heat he knew was affection that was bubbling up in his stomach. He pulled her to his chest, one arm firmly across her body and the other reaching to scratch across her head and neck. He stayed like that until Haru returned, and then he put her back on the bed so he could change.

Neither of them said anything as they got dressed for bed. Haru finished first, simply stripping his pants and throwing on an old pair of sweats he used as pajama bottoms before climbing under the covers. He held them open for Ren when the darker haired boy was ready, and he happily crawled to Haru's side. He laid himself down nearly on top of the older man, arms wrapping around his torso and nose buried into his shirt. Haru rubbed his back.

“Feeling affectionate?” Haru asked with a teasing tone. Ren didn't reply, instead tightening his hold on the blond. Haru laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You're so cute, Ren.” He said for the second time that night. “So cute.” 

He didn't have the energy to fight it tonight, and so he stayed still, hoping Haru would leave it be and go to sleep. Haru's hand slipped from his back up to his hair, running his fingers softly through the strands. It was relaxing. Everything about Haru was relaxing. His breathing, his scent, the warm he gave off. Even his voice when he murmured _I love you_ calmed him, and it wasn't long before he was drifting off. 

He wished he could have that sense of calm forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! ^w^


End file.
